Alone
by yaoyorozu-trash
Summary: Bakugo realizes what he has lost... in particular who he has lost due to his decisions through life. [angst, one-sided bakumomo, mention of todomomo, older characters, already pro-heroes, drabble]


Left, right and center, the drinks are handed to him. He doesn't ask for them but doesn't refuse when they come his way. He downs every single one leaving him a light headed, loose-lipped mess. Music blares in his ears, lights flashing to the rhythm and for a moment, he is lost in the intoxicating euphoria.

He's labeled number 2 again. Overall, it's an impressive feat but not at all good enough to his satisfaction, especially when Deku places first. The alcohol drowns his self-pity. His latest blonde haired 'distraction' also does the trick temporarily.

But when the party ends, and the distractions leave, emptiness creeps up on his conscience. Sure, he has Kirishima and at times, Kaminari but even then, he stills feels alone. He knows what he wants. He knows who he wants…

His finger hovers over her name on his contact list. One click and he'll hear her voice again and maybe the world won't be as shitty as he knows it is. Drunk dialing his ex-girlfriend wasn't at all a good idea but he couldn't find a fuck to give about the consequences.

"Fuck it." He snarls and his finger presses down on her name. With his breath held, he waits.

"Hello?"

"Fuck that half and half bastard." He snarls into his phone. It's the first thing that comes to his head and with the heavy influence of alcohol in his system, it slips out easily. She is silent. "Fuck him, Momo. I hate him."

"Are you drunk right now?" She asks. "Katsuki…"

His hand tightens around his phone; any tighter and it'd snap in his grasp. He misses the way she says his name… the way she smells when she's leaves the shower… the way her silky black locks felt between his fingers. He misses her. Fuck, he misses her so much.

But she's not his anymore.

"You can do better than him." I'm better than him. The words leave him with a sour taste. They're lies and even he knows it. Despite his obvious bias when it came to Todoroki, Katsuki knew he was as good a boyfriend to Momo as he was a hero which was pretty damn great one. But spouting lies was better than accepting the truth.

She's happy with Todoroki.

"I'm saying you could do better than him." His words come out as a growl now, agitation getting the better of him "Why the fuck do you love him so much?" She is silent once again and so Katsuki continues. The stir of emotions in him causes his voice to shake. "I threw myself a damn pity party because I got second place again. I've been drinking so much, I don't know what day it is. I'm pathetic… so goddamn pathetic." Tears brim his eyelids now, threatening to flow over the edge. But like the stubborn bastard he is, he doesn't let them. Desperation takes over. "I want you, Momo. I know what I said before but-"

"Please don't do this now." Her words are soft and pleading so Katsuki relents his harsh tone. "Our… relationship ended a long time ago."

Katsuki remembered it well. It was a memory he deeply regretted now. They had dated all through high school and for a year after graduation until he made the foolish decision to break her heart. 'I have to focus on becoming the Number 1 hero and I can't afford to have distractions.' Those were his asshole words to her that day.

They kept in touch, nothing extraordinary. A few text messages here and there and brief meetings when out with friends. Two years later, Creati made headlines as her new relationship with the top hero 'Shoto' flooded news outlets deeming the two, the 'Pro hero Power Couple.' For a while, Katsuki didn't bother turning on his TV or looking at newspapers.

Three years later, here he was, drunk, alone and hung up on his ex-girlfriend who was happy with someone else.

"We still have time… don't we Momo?" He mumbles, clinging to a sliver of hope.

"I'm pregnant, Katsuki." You were too late.

Her words sober him up immediately. He can't suppress his tears anymore. They trickle down his cheeks leaving wet drops on his lap. Like the number 1 spot, Momo is out of his grasp now.

"Now, please get some rest. I'll contact Kirishima-san to check on you in the morning." She says quickly.

Katsuki can only hum in response. He doesn't have the energy to do anything else.

"Look after yourself." She pleads. He can hear the worry in the slight tremble of her voice. "Goodbye, Katsuki."

He swallows. "Goodbye, Momo."


End file.
